


A Collection of Old Stories/Prompts

by Confetti94



Category: Flight Rising, Homestuck, Original Work, Undertale, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: A lot of these are old stories so please bear with me, Dragons, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shitposts, Swearing, just a little bit though, this is just a dump for them by the way, uhhh tell me if you're interested in any of them and maybe i'll expand on them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti94/pseuds/Confetti94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of old stories and stuff with random characters I still/used to have! Also, some old drafts for other works by me that I have posted.</p><p>(Undertale and Homestuck is in Chapter 2)</p><p>(Currently finished, although there is the possibility I will add more in the future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what is happening
> 
> this has a few different stories in them since one of them is really short

Humans are weird. I don’t like them. They look a lot like us, except they lack wings and are incredibly stupid. It baffles me. Their nails are blunt and break too easily. Their teeth are soft, white, and fragile. I could punch one in the face and leave it looking like an elder missing her dentures. I don’t.

Their only means of defense are gazing up at their enemies and begging with their too-large eyes to not have their throats ripped out. I hate them. They are garbage. Teacher says I’ll get used to them. I beg to differ. I don’t understand why we need to protect them. 

I don’t say any of this out loud. It’s really offensive and I’d probably get sent to bird underworld or something. I don’t know how the rules work. I just learn and do as I’m told. Digging around in private business isn’t wise. I’m not stupid. I’m cunning. I am a fox.

Teacher tells us to pick one. I gaze around the campus skeptically. How are we supposed to find a... (unfinished after this point)

\---

Cumulus hissed in annoyance and shoved the Spiral aside. "Enough! I'm going to defend my clan, not converse with the enemy!" She leapt at Krona before the Spiral could do anything, and the blue dragon screamed.

Mirage almost threw down his arm, but froze when a scream erupted from the thicket. He twisted around, eyes constricting.

"Thats!-"

Confetti crossed her arms, tilting her head. "You're a kid. Well, a young dragon," She corrected herself. "It wouldn't be very glorious if I killed another dragon on the homeland of the Windsinger, would it? Plus I'm not a murderer. I don't need to kill to win a battle-"

Suddenly, four figures burst out from behind her. She whipped around and gaped... (unfinished after this point)

\---

**Prompt idea, really bad grammar and spelling because I just shit this out onto a file.**  

i want to make an oc who's soul is basically a lantern for lost ghosts. the ghosts in this world are unable to be seen unless stared at by a living person long enough; the same goes for ghosts too, but only living people can see them first. for ghosts, they will never see the living unless stared at by one first. then they can 'latch on' to the living person and keep staring at them.

eventually, the two noticing each other creates a kind of branch to the world of the living, allowing the ghost to come through. and then the ghosts usually eat the person's soul and are able to wander around the world of the living looking like a normal person, but maintain their form by continuously eating other's souls.

anyway, said oc can see ghosts. one day he stares at a ghost too long, the ghost notices them, and the ghost comes over to the living world. except, instead of only one ghost coming over, the 'lantern soul' of the oc attracts like, 50. 50 ghosts after this one nutritious soul.

because his heart is a ‘lantern’, he’s known as a Medium. and because mediums can voluntarily go in and out of the spirit world, it’s very dangerous for ghosts to get their hands on one and consume it.

because if they do, then they get that power. and that means they can bring more ghouls out into the living world. more ghosts, more people being killed by having their souls eaten.

back to the oc. said oc get cornered by all these ghosts. one ghost gets a small portion of his soul before he’s saved by people who exorcise ghosts.  but because this ghost got that piece of soul, they have the ability to get the attention of living people from the ghost world.

which means that ghost can just make people take them other ghosts out from the ghost world.

now that ghost wants to get the rest of the oc’s soul to complete their power. oc tags along with the exorcists. shenanigans ensue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some more old stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my last day of spring break please save me

He didn’t think he’d ever find someone smaller than he was, but then again, he was fighting five oversized rouges. That definitely wasn’t out of the ordinary.

Tiny wasn’t sure what he thought about moving. It could either be a bad thing or a good thing, and usually things always went bad for him.

Riding in the back of his owners’ car, being jostled around by the bumpy road, he tri... (unfinished after this point)

\---

** I was (and still am) a sucker for Real Men Wear Tights/Like One Sundered Star and I wrote this thing in July I think? It is dumb.  **

Unless they were deliberately trying to send the idiot flying into the sky, he doesn’t know why the person wouldn’t have at least given a warning or something. The way Heir gets flung through the air (ha fucking ha) makes it pretty clear that the other hero is also equally surprised by the explosion. 

What’s jarring is the fact that it seems like _he loses control of the air_ just as the fireworks finish popping, which Karkat isn’t used to seeing. The hero spins a little before crashing ass first onto the rooftop, skidding in an almost laughable manner, and Karkat scrambles over in a panic. Just before he reaches him, John rises off the ground and hovers mid-air, half curled into a ball. 

He’s clutching his head, eyes closed, the vivid bright blue light of his eyes soaking through his eyelids. Karkat can sense his bloodpusher pounding for dear life, and he cautiously reaches out with a clawed hand to tap him on the shoulder.

“Heir, you okay there?" (unfinished after this point)

\---

** Unfinished draft for one of the chapters of "loss.jpg" (not the webcomic, mind you) that I didn't continue because it wasn't funny enough and I had nothing to branch off of it. **

“Wait a second,” Sans said, right before Frisk could hit the LOAD SAVE button thingy. “I only hit Chara with one bone. How did that kill them?”

“Did you happen to pierce them through their vital organs, the ones they need to fucking live?” Frisk snapped.

“But there’s literally no indication that monster magic hurts human physically throughout the entire game? I thought it only hurt human souls.”

“Well butter up my socks, I’ve been enlightened,” Chara said, rising up from the ground after being revived by logic.

“????” Frisk…said?

Megalovania (?????spelling) started blaring loudly in the background again as Sans began... (unfinished after this point)

\---

** Another unfinished draft for "loss.jpg" **

“You’re lucky I had you save right before we started buying Hot Dogs,” Chara said, directly in front of Frisk’s face. Frisk flicked them with a hand and stood up, cracking their knuckles and staring pointedly at Sans, now back at his (illegal) Hot Dog stand.

“Do you think you could send Sans back to Snowdin before he starts crying again?” Frisk said, looking at Chara with a pleading look in their eyes. Chara had their knife out and was contemplating whether to throw it at Sans or start stabbing the ground again.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Chara said, chuckling evilly and trotting over to the skeleton. They climbed over the stand and stood next to Sans. Sans made a disgusted expression and scooted away from Chara.

“Piss off,” Sans began, eye starting to glow. But before he could unleash his angst, Chara picked him up and punted him into the air. Frisk raised a hand over their eyes to shield the light from the lava, letting out an impressed whistle as Sans flew at mach 17 back to Snowdin. 

“Alright, let’s get out of here before-“ Frisk stopped, watching Chara with a confused expression. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Fuck off, I’m looting his shit,” Chara answered, throwing several bottles of ketchup over the lava edge. Frisk scoffed and grabbed Chara’s hand, trying to pull them away from the illegal Hot Dog stand.

“We have more pressing matters to attend to, Charass! We need to book if before-“

“W-wh-who’s t-talking over t-there?” Alphys called, waltzing over to where Frisk was standing. (unfinished after this point)


	3. OC shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be the OCs

Jay didn’t even think; he folded his wings and dove into the Abyss. The muted screams of his friends behind him faded, and he spiraled after Tobias.

Almost instantly it felt like he was being crushed between two incredible forces - as if he was both being pushed and pulled at once. Faintly, he registered the feeling of warm, metallic liquid dripping from his nose; he reached up to wipe it away, but only succeeded in smearing it across his mouth. What was he doing again? Not only that, why was he bleeding?

His eyes lazily tracked a dot moving below him, barely visible in the darkness of wherever he was. A stray feather hit him in the face. He spluttered, blinking rapidly. Thats right, he was…he was…

“Toby,” he rasped, struggling to reach his best friend despite the distance between them. The pressure in the air shifted, and he felt himself drop like a rock. Tobias came into view, and Jay threw open his arms to embrace him.

The two avians barreled into the shadows, and Jay squinted... (unfinished after this point)

 

\---

** Older stuff of the same OCs except Toby is named Ricky for some reason? **

A storm rages outside of a house. The walls creak and groan with the force, and rain claws at the yellow paint. A lone figure sits, legs crossed, with their head resting in the palms of their hands. Their eyes stare at the glass windows of the house, seemingly transfixed by the lightning streaking through the clouds. A staticy voice from a phone in their lap echoes through the room.

“Sounds pretty bad where you are. They had to close down school early because they were worried we wouldn’t be able to fly home in this weather.”

The figure jolts from their trance, glancing down at their phone and picking it up. 

“The storm didn’t start until after I got home, but it’s only been ten minutes and it’s already picking up,” the figure says, glancing at the window again. “To be honest, I think they underestimate  us. I mean, we’ve been trained to fly in the rain and stuff. It would be good practice.”

The voice in the phone snorts, and the audio crackles. “Are you kidding? I can’t even fly when it’s too cold in the morning. If I had to fly in the cold, rain AND wind, I’d end up as roadkill. I guarantee it.”

The figure stands up and makes their way to the kitchen, digging through the cabinets for a snack. 

“After fifteen years of sweat and tears? You really haven’t learned that much, have you, oh-so-precious pure breed?” The figure taunts, taking out a bag of crackers and trotting back to the couch.

“Oh my god, will you ever let that go?  I was all snobby about it when I was little because that’s all they taught us; pure breeds are superior! Strive to be one of them! Just because pure breeds are built to fly better doesn’t mean I’m good at it!”

“It’s probably because you’re so fat.” They laugh, stuffing a cracker into their mouth.

“HEY, hey, I have a different body type than other pure breeds. Shut up.” The voice in the phone glitches. A boom of thunder causes the floor to vibrate. The figure reaches out to grab a chair, steadying themselves. As it subsides, they let out a breath of air and pick up the phone, which had fallen onto the floor from the quake. 

“Whoops, sorry about that. I dropped you right on the floor. You okay?”

No reply. Picking up the phone, the figure flips it around and inspects the screen for scratches. The impact of the fall had hung up on their recipient, and they scowl. Suddenly, the phone began blasting a tune, and the figure leaps into the air, nearly dropping the phone again. Fumbling for a grip, they click ‘answer’ on the LED screen.

“Thanks for hanging up on me, Jay.” The voice mumbles. “I think I just broke like seven ribs from that quake. Those Stormtrappers don’t know how to do their jobs, do they?”

“Who knows. Maybe they don’t get paid enough to stop those wizards.”

“Hah, that’s plausible. Though, wouldn’t the lives of their families be much more important than money?"

The figure, whose name is Jay, shrugs and stretches his arms. He stares outside at the raging storm and bites his lip.

“If you’re putting your life on the line to help others, of course you would want to get paid well. But it doesn’t always work like that.”

“I agree. Cowards,” the phone voice spits. Jay laughs.

“I’ve never heard you quite so ferocious. If it were up to me, you could be a Stormtrapper. The wizards would flee at the sight of you. Think about it. Ricky, a world famous Stormtrapper, saves the world every single day! And you wouldn’t care about how much you were paid.”

The phone buzzes for a while, and the voice, Ricky, pipes up again.

“I don’t think so, man. I might be pure breed, but I must be a defect or something.” They laugh nervously. “I think I could be a Stormkeeper. My arms are pretty buff, you know.” Jay hears the sound of Ricky shifting to flex their muscles, and he snorts.

“Yeah, sure. Be a world famous body builder instead. Just what we need.”

Another vicious quake makes the lights in the house flicker, and Jay staggers to keep his footing.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna have to let you go now. It’s getting worse, and I need to make sure nothing broke downstairs. Is that alright?”

“Of course. See you tomorrow!”

“Yep. Thanks. Bye!”

Jay shuts his phone off and shoves it into his pocket, then waits for the rumbling to subside. After this, he spreads his wings and flutters around, picking up fallen items and setting them back onto the table. Every once in a while, when looking at the twister in the distance, he sees pairs of wings dipping in and out of the storm’s fury to counterattack the Stormbrewer. He spreads his own wings; deep hues of blue spread across each feather, with dapples of white here and there. He spreads his arms as well, and sees that his wingspan surpasses the length of his arms by a good ten inches.

Jay feels a smile spread across his face, and he neatly tucks his wings back against his body. He walks back to the couch and flops down, letting his wings dangle off the side. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of the storm raging.

 

“Today is the day,” a person says, nudging a smaller figure beside him. “This is what we’ve waiting for. We’re finally becoming what we dreamed of! Aren’t you excited?”

The smaller person shifts and hugs themselves, wings shaking, while staring at the taller figure next to them. 

“It’s not that I’m not, I’m just…worried that I won’t meet their expectations, you know? Maybe I’m too short, or not strong enough or something like that.”

The taller person gives them a look like they’ve just grown six heads.

“Do you understand what you just said, Ricky? “Blah blah blah I’m not strong enough even through I could break someone’s wing by poking it.” Are you kidding me? You’ll be fine.”

Ricky gulps, and their wings stop shaking.

“I guess you’re right. I mean, we went to school for this. They prepared us for this. They can’t deny me now. Right?” They nudge their friend after he doesn’t reply. “Jay?”

Jay nods sharply.

“Yeah. If anyone, you’d be the last on their list of people they won’t hire.” He spots someone walking towards them and quickly gives a thumbs up to Ricky. “We got this!”

An adult with giant raven wings stops in front of the two students, eyeing them curiously. She smiles brightly and gestures with her hands for them to follow. The two hastily keep up with her, and she occasionally jots down notes. 

Ricky twiddles their thumbs, jumping whenever someone in the halls coughs. Jay notices and holds back laughter every time it happens, earning a glare from his friend.

“Jerk! I’m just really nervous, okay? Do you understand?”

Jay looks taken aback. 

“I totally get how you’re feeling right now. I’m scared myself. I don’t know if they’ll want me.”

“You’re being really hypocritical right now. I thought you said we’d be fine?”

“I never said I wouldn’t be worried!”

Before Ricky is able to fire back a retort, the woman turns around and opens a tall door for them. She beams at them and dips her head.

“I wish you the best of luck!”

Ricky’s mouth opens and closes several times, as if they were trying to say something, but Jay answers for them.

“Thank you for your support,” he says. “Come on then!” He continues and pulls his friend inside by the arm. Ricky yelps and stumbles along after him.

Inside is a long cedar table with two plush chairs facing a fireplace. In front of the fireplace is a tall leather comforter where a large man (presumably a pure breed) sits, wings being preened by several servants. He notices the young fledglings and motions for them to sit, which they happily oblige. While Jay is wriggling around to get his wings to drape over the wing rests, Ricky is neatly holding their wings against their back with a serious expression on their face.

The man speaks immediately.

“What do you want to be remembered as?”

Ricky’s throat seems to close up at the question, but Jay answers quick.

“I want to be remembered as someone who helped attain peace, who’ll be in history textbooks for many years to come.”

The man leans forward, eyes hopeful. Jay sits farther back into his chair, uncomfortable. 

“So you want to be a Stormtrapper?” The man’s voice sounds way too high pitched to be real, and Jay shudders.

“N-no, that’s not it. I don’t want to fight storms or anything like that. I want to research and learn more about Stormbrewers and the anomalies they create.”

The man visibly droops.

“Oh. I see.”

His interest in Jay fades and he swivels his head to look at Ricky.

“And you... (unfinished after this point)


End file.
